


Greed and Power

by vanityaffair



Series: Greed,Power,Riches and Rape [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bloody Sex, Dark, Darkness, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This comes from my darkest depression I hope that you all enjoy it though it may mention some content not valid well maybe valid actually it is so please excuse any memory bringing words. I hope that you guys will forgive me. I'm so sorry but I had to type this I was with depression during this moment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Greed and Power

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from my darkest depression I hope that you all enjoy it though it may mention some content not valid well maybe valid actually it is so please excuse any memory bringing words. I hope that you guys will forgive me. I'm so sorry but I had to type this I was with depression during this moment.

_Memories flow through the brain of man as if they were liquid of being of the mind of a inferior being to this planet then they dissipate in the air with the dirt that carries them as men with the mind of dirt have no inferior nor superior influence over selfish and greedy actions.~_

~

The forever sin of man was of nothing compared to the eternal feel of the need of greed and money.Disgrace was to forever flow in the Earth's water,unpurified with disgust of greed and selfishness that seemed to be everywhere.Especially of man,The one being on this disgraced planet that wish for eternal wealth and greed.They wanted it all;Women,riches and the finest gold and wealth.But the beauty behind it all was that no matter how far they wish to exceed,Sometimes they may gain the gold,sometimes lose it all to their own obbession of wanting to be the top superior of the world.

Oh how they wanted to be superior and powerful enough to even take control of the Earth.It was a silly obbession they had that many times they attempted but they failed.Trying was harder then attempting.The ones who have attempted...have failed but gained success but those who are trying...have destoryed their very lives.

Those who wanted to achieve the domination by removing those who seem superior to them...Ended their lives when the projection of harm and prevention of them reaching the top had came across their sicken mind...

**The true reason behind this story was of the purpose of explaining the rat race of man that have attempted to reach the top but have failed to obtain the title.But I wanted to be more expressionate about this so excuse my dark and angst use of wording and choice.I wanted to create a normal story but the darkness came from me.This back in the WWII time where all the sh*t goes down when Germany decided to make Adolf Hitler,A.K.A the Devil,Chancellor of Germany.I was not born during this time,This is of the P.O.V of a male character that I decided not to put much information of his name or anything in the story besides his small background.**

_1939_

Life in Germany was grey and gloomy as a large cloud of un-uttered mentions of fear loomed over the heads of those who heard murmurs and mumbles of war,But life continued on but under new realizations and ruling.

Though as the political reign was being taken by storm by Adolf Hitler by his ideas of a 'stronger,more efficient Germany',Many was seeing that what he was saying was of the ideas and pretenses of a madman who only wanted attention and the people to listen to his mad ideas,But soon...that was going to change.

I sat on my bed,listening to the news from the radio,the sound of the political madman,Hitler speak of making a new,better Germany and eliminating the obstacles that was apparently,and I quote,'stopping the progress and causing Germany to fall.'.

I stood up,walking towards the radio and shutting it off.I didn't wish to hear the words of a man who wanted to 'demolish and destory all that are blocking Germany from being stronger and much more powerful.'

I'm 15 years old...a Jew that always honored the holidays and always attending service.I'm being raised by my father since...my mother passed away when she gave birth to me.She was dying while she was carrying me then she finally managed to give birth to me but she never survived in the proccess,Only I did.I'm a only-child in the family.

I walked back towards my bed,feeling the softness of it wrap around me,Giving me peace and heed to a undecided rest that seemed to linger through my body as I curled myself up into my bed,not wishing to listen to the outside world anymore.

Then a knock on my bedroom door made me forget my now forgotten sleep then I rose slowly from my bed and said,"Come in."

The door opened and my father was standing there,dismay and slight desperation in his eyes as he looked at me,his black bangs hanging low over his eyes and his face looking as if he was in a fight with someone.

"Father..."I murmured out as I got off my bed,slowly walking towards him with my white bangs moving infront of my face and then he looked at me in a dangerous way.

"You remind me so much of your mother..."He said in a strange slow voice and I slowly began to back away;I knew of many things of my father from my auntie who told me alot about him that I didn't know about...

He got closer to me but I continued to back away but then he grabbed my shoulders and I looked up at his strange...suddenly possessive eyes.

"So much of your mother...Your hair.."He said,running a hand through my hair before he tilted my head back and I gulped.

"N-no.."I stuttered,my heart beat growing increasingly fast then he smirked at me as he let go of me.

My breath quicken then I backed away from him until I was against the wall then he smirked as he put both his hands on walls.

He smirked,"Your skin reminds me of her."He said then he gripped my shirt and I let out a scream that was instantly covered up by a strong hand and tears began to bead down my face.

He ripped it away from me and my eyes instantly widen then he pressed himself into me and I gasped when I felt something hard against my hardening member.Something much bigger than mine.

His eyes showed so much strange and deranged promise in them..Whoever this was,wasn't my father...

He grabbed me then he pushed me to my bed and I scrambled to get away but then he grabbed my hips and he chuckled as I cried out,"Please!"

"Please?You must be very eager to feel your own father's cock."He whispered into my ear then I felt something grind into my backside as he ripped away my pajama pants along with my underwear.

He rammed his cock into my arse and I cried out in pain as he groaned at the tightness and he started to pound me roughly into the bed,his grip on my hips tightening.

"S-Stop!!!"I screamed out as he pushed every inch of his cock into my arse,It was too thick,too dry and definitely too big.

"Oh...you feel like your mother.."He mumbled out and then he shifted the position,with me still skewered on his cock,feeling slickness of the blood.

He put my leg over his shoulder as he gained my traction in my bloody barrier and I closed my eyes tightly,blinking out more tears and feeling myself getting shamefully hard.

He smirked and grabbed my adolescent cock and I cried out as he squeezed it tightly in his strong hand and I gripped the bedsheets tighter.

He groaned loudly and I cried out even louder,saliva dribbling down my lips then I could hear squishing and wet sounds as he began to go faster and I felt blood trickle down from my entrance each time he would pull out.

It was the most painfulest thing that I ever felt in my whole life,He kept going ignoring my pleas for him to stop and then finally his thrusting got erratic and his hand was stroking my cock even faster then finally I cried out in shameful tears as I released hard,my semen splashing onto my stomach then he moaned loudly as he slammed into me and he released his large amount into my body.

He pulled out,making a trail of disgusting mixture of semen and blood flow from my now abused and tender entrance.I could swear that I could see stars and dark spots in my vision.

I couldn't hold my concious barrier any longer...This wasn't what I wanted to happen....

"Just like your mother..."He said muffledly but I couldn't quite understand him as I fell to that dark unwanted sleep,Thoughts rushing through my head as I couldn't respond

It was true about what they said about man...All they wanted was greed and money.The world was crashing down...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please so I can improve more


End file.
